


Истерия

by Red_Carpet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, Nonlinear Narrative, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Mentions, Underage - Freeform, development of a relationship, nervous breakdown
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Цикл драбблов по Жан/Армин и Эрен/Армин. Краткие зарисовки, не связанные друг с другом хронологически.Описываются события до, во время или после развития событий, разворачивающихся в "Тошнит" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210449.





	1. Очки-сердечки

**Author's Note:**

> Сметана Band - Очки-сердечки

Армин не хочет меняться и не хочет признавать, что это уже началось.

Он всегда был добр ко всем, беззлобен, забывал обиды и верил до последнего. Не бил в ответ, но и не убегал — он не был трусом, скорее, просто имел слишком большое сердце или просто не хотел становиться таким же, как и все эти люди — озлобленным, глупым и жестоким.

Он понимал, что в мире всё не так уж просто и радужно, что быть добрым попросту тяжело и небезопасно, но всё равно хранил в себе эту веру, оберегая её, как самое дорогое, что у него есть. Ведь должно же быть хоть что-то хорошее, даже если в ущерб ему. Нельзя поддаваться общему настроению и грустить вместе с остальными, если есть шанс всё исправить и сделать даже немного лучше.

Но твёрдость его веры пошатнулась, когда появился Жан. Даже после всего, что он с ним сделал — а он буквально втоптал его в грязь и забрал всё самое светлое и чистое, — Армин пытался жить, как раньше, не смотря на то, что это приносит боль.

Армин верил ему, правда. Пытался верить в каждое «прости» и «я обещаю», реально пытался, только вот зря, судя по всему. Ему было страшно находиться рядом с ним, было до стыда страшно даже просто смотреть на него, гадая, подойдёт ли Кирштайн к нему за чем-то конкретным иди пройдёт мимо; он нервничал и волновался, ловя на себе его взгляд и чувствуя руки на своих плечах и лице.

Жан любил его. Любил в нём эту его детскость и веру в добро, его упорство и губительное желание если не быть счастливым, то помочь стать таким кому-то другому. Только любовь оказалась совсем нездоровой, приносила боль и синяки на запястьях, много слёз и такую горькую обиду, что сердце самого Кирштайна болезненно сжималось, заставляя усомниться в собственных поступках — _а стоит ли оно того? А надо ли поступать так? А хватит ли их обоих надолго?_

Ведь любить — это не держать возле себя силой, не кричать, когда кажется странное, не присвоить, как какую-то вещь, а заботиться и делать всё, лишь бы твой возлюбленный был по-настоящему счастлив: если надо, то отпустить, обещая помочь, когда потребуется; не расстраивать и не заставлять переживать за себя, когда на улице холодно, а куртка плохо застёгнута; доставать ему книги с верхних полок, если сам не дотягивается. Проявлять себя в важных мелочах, выполнять обещания и не предавать. Понимать, а не осуждать. Идти на компромисс, игнорируя вероятность дискуссии. Говорить «да», сгорая от желания отказаться.

Это, наверное, и есть то, что можно назвать здоровой любовью. А то, что творит Жан — полная её противоположность.

Он готов оправдывать себя до бесконечности, потому что вина грызет, кажется, на живую, срывая кожу и плоть, вгрызаясь в кости и ломая их с хрустом, громко чавкая. Он делает это ради Армина, пытается уберечь его, ведь люди совсем не так хороши, как он думает. Доверие — штука шаткая, но драгоценная, и вот так просто относиться к этому нельзя. Нельзя настолько доверять всем и каждому, нельзя полностью полагаться на кого-то. Нельзя. Просто нельзя. Откуда ж ты узнаешь, что о тебе думают на самом деле? Как же ты можешь быть уверен, что этот человек защитит тебя, если однажды за него вступишься? Как ты можешь быть уверен в ком-то, если не знаешь его мыслей? Каша в головах у всех разная, и ты никогда не узнаешь, из чего она, даже если будешь свято верить, что состав тебе хорошо известен.

Жан волновался за него, да. Он любит каждую составляющую Армина, но не хочет, чтобы это было доступно кому-то ещё. Не хочет, чтобы он шёл за Эреном на верную смерть в разведке, не хочет, чтобы помогал остальным с учебой, когда сам мог бы отдохнуть. Много чего не хочет, много чего хочет запретить, потому что искренне боится, что однажды всего этого не будет вообще.

Вера Армина была драгоценной, и потому Кирштайн меньше всего хотел делить её с кем-либо другим.

Ведь продолжи Арлерт в том же духе — и его не станет, как только он переступит стену Мария. Да и не будь этих стен и титанов, его наивность сгубила бы его годам к двадцати. Ему просто повезло, что нашёлся Йегер и Микаса, готовые защитить его, но не будь их — он бы столько не протянул. Слишком уж добр. Слишком доверчив. Так нельзя.

— А что плохого в том, что я пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то хорошее? — спросит Армин, и Жан ответит ему незамедлительно.

— Нельзя верить людям. Это может сыграть против тебя.

— Я так не думаю. Ситуации могут быть разными, и без доверия мы бы не смогли добиться даже малой части того, что у нас уже есть. Люди — социальные существа, нам нужно общение, обсуждение и взаимовыручка. А как ты без доверия всё это найдёшь? Если тебе что-то понадобится — что-то, что ты сам или в одиночку не сможешь получить, — как ты поступишь? Ты попросишь помощи у человека, которому сможешь доверять. И однажды поможешь тому, кто доверится тебе.

Он выглядит и звучит умно, и оказывается абсолютно прав. Настолько, что хочется улыбнуться, но горько.

Всё относительно. Нет ни абсолютного добра, ни зла, ни того же доверия.

Всё шатко, беззащитно, тревожно.

— Даже если так… Зачем ты веришь в то, что причинит тебе боль? Зачем надеешься, зная, какой будет исход?

— Я не верю в такие вещи — это же глупо. А надеяться — это совсем другое. Мы ведь не можем быть уверены в чём-то на все сто — от нас зависит далеко не всё, и можно просто верить, что даже хорошее случается не только из-за чьего-либо вмешательства. Так проще.

— Но если это не так — ты расстраиваешься и огорчаешься.

— Не всегда. Не повезло сейчас — повезёт в следующий раз. Не может всё всегда быть плохо. А если и так, то можно вмешаться и попробовать исправить ситуацию. Это просто, — Арлерт пожимает плечами, робко улыбнувшись и прикрыв глаза на мгновение.

_— А когда я причиняю тебе боль, тебе не кажется, что доверять — плохо, Армин?_

Эй, Армин?

Арлерт пытается верить Жану, но он словно бы всеми силами пытается доказать, что нельзя, ну просто нельзя доверять. Всякий раз, когда он обещает, что больше не прикоснётся к нему, когда он не хочет, когда говорит, что больше не будет целовать, если Армин скажет простое «нет», всякий раз, когда он вообще что-то обещает и подолгу извиняется, всё повторяется. Он распускает руки, он трогает его абсолютно везде, прикасаясь так, как не прикасался никто, кроме него. Целует с жаром и страстью, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, а хрупко звучащее «нет» игнорируется.

И так раз за разом.

Армину даже начинает казаться, что Жан просто избивает его, вложив в удар кулаком все свои силы, целясь в лицо. И бьются, бьются розовые очки, бьются стеклами внутрь, а в розовых линзах отражается только обида и желание разрыдаться. А он потом с остервенением собирает все осколки и склеивает их, чтобы вновь и вновь надевать эти чертовы очки и смотреть на всех сквозь пелену самообмана и глупой, неосторожной заботы.

Он не хочет меняться, не хочет становиться грубее и злее. Он все ещё верит Жану, но с каким-то отчаянием, и поэтому слушает каждое его извинение и новое обещание, кивает головой, разговаривает с ним, будто ничего плохого никогда не случалось.

Но он меняется. Он пытается мстить, пусть и не очевидно, пусть и самому от себя становится противно. Он перестаёт улыбаться, он хмурится, он чувствует желание отказать в элементарных вещах — не хочет подать ему чёртову книгу, не хочет говорить, что действительно видел Марко где-то в библиотеке, не хочет сыграть в карты или поболтать о чём-то. Взгляд голубых глаз леденеет с каждым осколком разбитой веры, и в них нет уже былого жара и желания жить. «Горячий голубой», как однажды подумал Жан, засмотревшись на его глаза, стремительно утихает; бурлящее кипение воды прекращается, температура снижается со временем, а стоит подкинуть несколько кубиков льда, как она уже становится прохладной.

И кубиков — обещаний Кирштайна и судорожно прошептанных «прости меня» — становится всё больше. Настолько, что рано или поздно наступает момент, когда вода становится ледяной, а рукам, прикасающимся к ней — больно.

Арлерт скрипя зубами игнорирует его реплики и отворачивается, делая вид, что ничего не слышал или просто не заметил. Он не смотрит на Жана, когда тот проходит мимо, оборачиваясь в — _хаха_ — надежде, что блондин посмотрит на него, обратит своё внимание хоть на пару секунд.

Но Армин мстит. Хочет сделать больно в ответ. Хочет, чтобы Жану было плохо.

Он злится. Впервые злится настолько, что даже готов причинить боль в ответ. И не просто готов, а хочет.

Злится всякий раз, когда чувствует губы на своей шее. Злится всякий раз, когда рвано вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, когда чужие руки оказываются у него в волосах, поглаживая почти ласково и нежно. Он злится, когда Жан нависает над ним и подается вперёд, вынуждая накрывать рот ладонью и удерживать любые звуки в себе. Злится, когда становится жарко, когда невыносимо горячо и в какой-то степени даже приятно. Злится, злится, злится.

Кирштайну правда становится не по себе, когда он осознает, что всё это напыщенное безразличие Армина — тихая месть, но разве не этого он добивался? Он сам говорил, что верить людям — плохо, но почему-то не ожидал, что первым, кому Арлерт перестанет доверять, станет он сам. Он хотел уберечь его от Йегеря и всех остальных, но вынудил потерять надежду и веру в него.

…а вода замерзает, когда кубиков становится настолько много, что они маленькой горочкой возвышаются над её поверхностью. Лёд тянется по поверхности воды, прорастает вниз, крепчая.

В глазах Армина не остаётся ничего из того, что раньше было. Всё обмерзло, утратило чувствительность, побледнело и перестало шевелиться. Арлерту больно, он не хочет признавать, что изменился, не хочет верить в то, что это — правда. А обманывать себя больше нечем, поскольку нет сил выслушивать пустые обещания и осознавать, что всё без толку.

Ему больно, и кажется, словно он ходит по осколкам битого стекла. А стоит посмотреть вниз, желая разобраться, что же разбилось, как оказывается, что линзы имеют знакомый розовый оттенок.

Хочется рыдать, шагая по осколкам собственной веры и пустой надежды, держа в руках оправу вычурной формы.

Очки-сердечки.


	2. Друзья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По сюжету ролевой. После попытки самоубийства Армина отправляют в лазарет, а Эрен, у которого всё-таки появились чувства к Арлерту, не может решиться на отношения, но проявлять нежность и получать её в ответ обожает.

Улизнуть из корпуса, стараясь быть незамеченным, а затем прошмыгнуть в лазарет через окно, неловко наступив на прикроватную тумбочку и слетев с неё на пол.

Армин испуганно дёргается, с рваным вздохом просыпаясь и широко раскрывая глаза. Йегер — нарушитель тишины и спокойствия, — виновато улыбается, хотя в темноте Арлерт этого и не видит.

— Прости, — горе-Ромео выпрямляется, доставая с пола упавшие тетради, оставленные им же ещё днём; учебная программа не стоит на месте, и Армин не горит желанием получать ужаснейшие отметки за невыученный материал, прикрываясь своим самочувствием. Он отлеживается в лазарете всего-то пару дней, и прийти в себя до конца ещё не успел, но хотя бы идет на контакт. Первое время он мог только отвечать на дежурные вопросы типа «как ты себя чувствуешь?» и «что-нибудь болит?», и то — далеко не каждому.

Арлерт приподнимается на локтях, поворачиваясь к Йегеру лицом.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? Отбой давно был. Проблем не оберешься, если тебя кто-нибудь увидит, — шепчет блондин, кивнув в сторону двери. Эрен пожимает плечами, всё так же неловко улыбаясь.

Кадет садится на стул напротив кровати Армина, и какое-то время они молчат; Йегер накрывает его ладонь своей, слегка сжав, а в ответ на это юноша немного расслабляется. — Просто хотел увидеть тебя, — вскоре объясняет свой неожиданный визит Эрен, на что его лучшему другу остается только тяжко вздохнуть.

— Ты просидел со мной весь день.

Армин старается звучать строго и недовольно, так, словно он не рад этой встрече — это ведь так глупо и безрассудно, да и медсестры, если заметят присутствие лишнего в лазарете, точно сообщат об этом руководству, а там и до выговора недалеко. Нарушение режима всё-таки, есть шанс отправиться на штрафную пробежку под пристальным взглядом инструктора Киса. Однако и он, и Эрен понимали, что эта строгость в голосе лишь наигранная, потому что Арлерт рад его видеть. Старается спрятать робкую, почти что насмешливую улыбку, даже взгляд отводит, но не смеет отрицать, что он приятно удивлён.

— Не смог дождаться утра, — после того, как Йегер произнес это, Армин наконец-то улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и кивнув. — Хочешь подержаться за руки?

— Иди ко мне.

Эрен отпускает его ладонь, а Армин двигается чуть в сторону, чтобы появилось место для лучшего друга. Он забирается к нему в кровать, ложась рядом, и затем блондин накрывает его одеялом, подвинувшись поближе. Так теплее, да и просто приятно чувствовать присутствие кого-то очень близкого в паре сантиметров от себя.

_«Хочешь подержаться за руки?»_ — это как некий толчок или даже намёк на то, в какую сторону должен развиться их разговор, вне зависимости от того, где они находятся и о чём болтают. Они всё ещё лучшие друзья, пусть и стали друг другу куда ближе, чем можно было себе представить. Они могут держаться за руки, переплетать пальцы, подолгу обнимать друг друга и невесомо целоваться, едва касаясь губ. Друзья, даже лучшие, так не делают, но Йегер пока что не готов переступить эту черту и ввязаться в настоящие отношения со всеми обязанностями и должной ответственностью. Он ни капли не сомневался в Армине, знал, что этот юноша никогда его не предаст и всегда будет следовать за ним, и плевать, какую глупость он засобирается устроить. Он просто переживал, что не сможет быть достаточно хорошим для него, что своей импульсивностью всё испортит, да и отношения его настолько не интересовали, что он даже не знал, как это.

То есть, конечно, он не настолько дурак, чтобы не заметить, как к нему относится Микаса, но когда его самого словно током ударило от накатившей нежности, он был в растерянности. И до сих пор чувствует себя потерянным, не понимая, что ему делать, говорить и как выражать то, что он чувствует.

Ему было хорошо с Армином. Очень. Он знал, что влюбился, потерял голову, знал, что ему хочется проводить с ним время даже в абсолютном молчании, лишь рассматривая его или держа за руку, как сейчас, когда тонкие пальцы блондина касаются его собственных, а ладони крепко прижимаются друг к другу. Они лежат так близко друг к другу, их руки сомкнуты вместе, все звуки вокруг стихают, но тишина не звенит в ушах.

В таких моментах было что-то чертовски интимное, настолько, что внимание сосредотачивалось на всех мелочах, касающихся их обоих. Как Армин прикрывал глаза, медленно моргая, как он приоткрывал рот, будто бы собираясь что-то сказать. Эрен поглаживает его большим пальцем, ласково проводя по его пальцу, спускаясь ниже, щекоча запястье.

— Прости, что я тебя мучаю, — едва слышно говорит он, а потом подается вперёд, на мгновение касаясь его губ своими. — Я и сам себя уже замучил.

— Я знаю, — и никакой злобы в этом коротком ответе, потому что Арлерт правда знает, что Эрен это не специально. Он старается всё обдумать, взвесить все «за» и «против» — любовь есть любовь, разумеется, но в такое неспокойное время она может принести больше боли, чем счастья. А Йегер желает ему только лучшего. Он не хочет, чтобы в будущем Арлерт был один, не осмеливаясь предать своего первого возлюбленного, даже если он падёт в бою. Эрен всё равно не сможет посмотреть на кого-то другого так же, как он смотрит на Армина сейчас, не сможет быть настолько нежным, не сможет так обнимать, и целовать, целовать, **целовать**, пока не почувствует его руки на своих плечах. Невинно, ничуть не пошло, со всей своей первой любовью, что кипит в нём, раздирая вены жаром.

— Если ты уснешь, то утром тебя заметят медсестры. Тебе нужно возвращаться, — принявшись гладить Эрена ладонью по щеке, напоминает Армин.

— Тогда я не буду спать.

— И Кис убьет тебя, когда ты залажаешь на тренировке. Не упрямься. Я уже и так счастлив.

И кто они сейчас? Любовники? Но у них всё так невинно, как… как у детей. Эрен не сможет позволить себе подумать об Армине пошло, не простит себе желание расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, пристыдит себя, когда засмотрится на него в душе. Им обоим не нужен кто-то другой, так что и общепринятое понятие верности они так же соблюдают, но для друзей это вовсе не обязательное условие.

— Если он меня отпинает, я попрошу подлатать меня рядом с тобой.

У них общие мечты и цели, они знают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Армин может ему читать, а Эрен — слушать, даже если книжка скучная, ни разу не перебив, просто потому, что ему это нравится.

Нравится быть с ним.

— Тогда давай лучше ты поспишь, а я разбужу тебя, как начнёт рассветать. Всё равно я весь день сижу без дела, успею выспаться.

— Я буду рад, если ты уснешь.

Нравится, как он смеётся, как поглаживает его по волосам, проводя по ним пальцами. Нравится смотреть на него, нравится наблюдать за ним, слушать, обсуждать, молчать, и знать, что всё это взаимно.

И он все равно не может уснуть, зарываясь пальцами в золотистые волосы, когда Арлерт проваливается в сон, сдавшись первым. Когда придёт время возвращаться к себе, он будет долго бороться с желанием остаться, и плевать, что у него будут проблемы. Он обнимает его, утыкается лбом в костлявое плечо, целует его щёки и руки, раз за разом поправляет одеяло, натягивая его повыше, чтобы закрыть плечи. Встает с кровати так тихо, как только может, и уже вылезая через окно, очень надеется не задеть тумбочку, чтобы не разбудить блондина, испортив безмятежность этого момента.

Сегодня ему будет плохо на тренировке, ему будут делать замечания, а Кирштайн ехидно ухмыльнется, но он будет знать, что оно того стоит.

Даже пара минут молчания с Армином этого стоят.


End file.
